


Half an Hour or Less

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Living Together, M/M, Techie is a naughty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Matt's attempt at cooking for their first anniversary don't go well. He offers to order pizza. Techie assists in his own unhelpful way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of 30 Days ofTechienician: Cooking

It's Matt’s fault really, but Techie never actually says that. He promises to cook for their anniversary, he really tries, but admits defeat with a waft of black smoke and the blare of the smoke alarm.

‘So um..’ Matt says sheepishly, coming out of the tiny kitchen into the sitting room where Techie is attempting to watch TV and not offer to help. They both know how hopeless Matt is at cooking, but Techie is nothing if not patient.

Techie smiles up at him reassuringly from the couch ‘Want a hand?’

Matt sighs ‘I think it's beyond saving. I'm sorry. I really wanted it to be special.’

Techie squeezes his thigh, trying to comfort him and pulls his phone from his pocket ‘Never mind. Pizza?’

Something about the way he says it makes Matt realise how he loves this man. This sweet, endlessly patient man who cheers his successes and has a very selective memory of his failures.

‘At least let me get it..’ Matt pleads, still feeling a little guilty.

Techie’s lips twist like he's going to argue, but he relents, handing Matt his phone. Matt’s is in the bedroom somewhere, neither can summon the energy to look.

As Matt taps the screen, finding the number of a local pizza place, Techie is shuffling closer, climbing into Matt’s lap, so his legs are draped over one side and his back is supported by Matt’s shoulder.

Techie grins mischievously, stretching up to mouth at Matt’s jaw. He can hear the click as the line connects, the bored sounding voice answering ‘Good evening, Ma-Ma’s Pizza, can I take your order?’

He can hear Matt’s breath catch in his throat when he nips playfully just under his ear. He suckles at the tender spot as Matt tries to remember what he was about to say.

‘Uh..yes, Hi. One barbecue chicken, one vegetable supreme and-’

Techie’s hand slips beneath the hem of his shirt, he can feel the muscle of Matt’s abdomen bunch and shiver under his touch, feel Matt’s arm tighten around his back.

Matt’s hand sliding to his waist, sliding a finger beneath the waistband of his jeans at his hip. I want you too.

‘Is that regular or large, Sir?’ The voice, a young woman from the sound of it, is impatient.

‘Regular, both, and Uh..’ Techie has straddled Matt and unfastened the top couple of buttons of his shirt, a rough thumb brushing over the dark, sensitive flesh of his nipple ‘oh..just Sprite, and pizza.’

‘Address?’

‘Oh, it's um…’

Techie has unfastened another couple of buttons, follows his fingers with his mouth, nuzzling into his chest. The small bump of flesh puckers and protrudes in the cool air of the room, until Techie smooths over it with warm, rough tongue and Matt bites back a groan. He feels the muscle of his belly knot until his long and greedy fingers.

Matt finally remembers their apartment number, making it into one long word because Techie has slipped between his knees and in kneeling on the floor, pressing a kiss to the top button of Matt’s jeans.

‘Half an hour okay, sir?’

The voice has shifted in tone from impatient to downright irritated.

‘Mmm..yes..’ Matt mumbles, thumbing the ‘end call’ button and letting the phone drop onto the sofa cushions with a soft thud.

Techie has slowed considerably now that he has Matt’s full attention. He smooths his thumb over the stitching covering the zip, nudging his knees apart so his slim torso slips between them, warmly wedged there as he presses another kiss to Matt’s belly.

‘You enjoyed that far too much.’ Matt murmurs affectionately, tucking a few stray strands of Techie’s long red hair behind his ear.

‘Maybe a little too much.’ He agrees, wide blue eyes glancing up at Matt, his wicked grin heightening the growing thrum of arousal in his belly.

‘You’re naughty.’ Matt says, because this feels...not bad, but daring and cheeky and risky and Techie blushes delightfully when he tells him so.

‘Mmm...maybe..’ He hums, trying to sound coy but dipping his chin so he can lick over Matt’s hardening cock through the thick fabric, just enough pressure that Matt arches his hips in response. ‘Why? You like me being naughty?’

‘Oh fuck yes. Please..’ He sighs helplessly. If allowed, he plans on spending much more time entirely at Techie’s mercy.

‘Well, we only have half an hour..’ Techie pretends to consider, pausing after he’s thumbed open Matt’s top button.

‘You could..we could..’ He protests, but rapidly loses that train of thought because Techie has undone his zip and impatiently pushed his underwear aside, running the wide, rough flat of his tongue over the head of his cock. ‘Oh..’

‘You’re right. We could. I could.’ Techie replies, like they have been discussing what to make for dinner, before sliding his lips over the head completely. Matt can feel the roll of his tongue just so against the underside, the sudden heat and slight, suckling pressure and he can't think too deeply on it.

His fingers slip through Techie’s hair, the pads dragging over his scalp how Matt knows he likes, tugging at the roots just enough. He is rewarded with a groan, low and wanting in Techie’s throat as he bobs his head forward, sending a ripple of pleasure through his cock and lower body.

Techie keeps his eyes closed. He's told Matt before that he likes to concentrate. On the way that Matt smells ‘ _just here, between your legs_ ’, tastes, feels and sounds.

It's not too precise, it's greedy and messy and wet, and it never feel like a chore, not for Techie.

He’s persuaded Matt, in his way, to be a little louder. Sex has always been something to be kept quiet and secretive (a few years in the army and living with his mother has made Matt an expert at pretending to be asleep), so he's surprised to learn just how much Techie enjoys the furtive whimpers of pleasure and bitten-back moans. How he’ll try to draw them out of Matt, and more, finds little spots with his fingers and tongue and teeth that will pull those too-loud, belly-deep moans from his parted lips.

Techie stops just long enough to pull his jeans down around his thighs, protesting when Matt stands but relenting when he slips his t-shirt off, scraping lips and tongue and teeth over his bare shoulder and smiling to himself at his love’s wanting whine against his ear. Techie’s jeans quickly go the same way, there's no reason for them both to be naked, but Techie's bare belly against his, his bare arms and shoulders and chest and Matt's hands on them, are too much of a temptation. He finally shrugs off his own shirt and kicks off his jeans and underwear.

Techie kisses him fiercely then, his arms around Matt’s waist, nipping at his bottom lip some of it is _hurry, there's no time_ but most of it is _mine, yes, please, now_. He eases him backwards so they both lie along the length of the sofa, tangling their legs together.

Matt loves the way a palm pressed to the centre of Techie’s back makes him arch closer, the way his instep and toes stroke over his ankle. The way he whispers close ‘Must be way less than half an hour now…’.

He shuffles down as Matt shifts back, until one of Matt’s broad thighs is between his and he's curled over him, licking a wet stripe up the length of his cock before taking him in his mouth again. He has to tuck his feet under him and kneel so they’ll both fit.

‘You're far too good at that, you're way too persuasive..’ Matt sighs, shifting his legs to better angle his hips, his thigh brushing between Techie’s legs. He can feel just how hard he is, how he shivers at the sudden, slight pressure against his cock.

‘Like this?’ Matt presses harder, feeling the reflexive buck of Techie's hips.

His only answer is a low hum of pleasure around his mouthful, but he shifts until he’s rutting shamelessly against Matt’s thigh. He sucks him greedily, unbothered by mess or noise. And oh, he is noisy. Moans and whimpers and filthy wet sucking sounds with his lips.

It's the brashness, the open, shameless want. That's what makes the knot of arousal twist and tighten and swell low in Matt’s belly. Techie wrapping his hand around his own cock because it's not quite enough, because he loves how Mattie moans for him, still rubbing himself against his broad thigh.

‘Close..’ Matt nudges his shoulder.

‘Mmm..’

‘In your mouth?’

‘Mmhmm.’

It's the way he says it, like its a treat he's been looking forward to, that pushes Matt over the edge. He comes hard, toes curling, his whole body curling around a sharp ‘ah!’ of surprise.

Techie swallows it down languidly, stops everything else to work each last pulse and final sigh from Matt, moving away with that same mischievous grin on his face.

He leans in for a kiss, letting matt taste the bitter salt tang on his tongue before murmuring against his lips ‘Can I Mattie? On your belly?’

Matt only nods, yes, pulling him into another deep kiss.

He pumps his cock fast, erratic, like his breathing, pressing his forehead to Matt’s when he can’t kiss him any more. It doesn't take long. He spills, hot and messy, between them, thick streaks over Matt’s chest and belly.

He settles against him, squelch, covering them both as he settles into Matt’s chest. Winding arms around his waist and giggling.

‘What?’ Matt asks, stroking his hair from his cheek.

Techie doesn't get the chance to answer before the door buzzer sounds. He swears, getting to his feet and fumbling through discarded clothes for his underwear, his t-shirt apparently lost entirely.

He finds Matt’s clothes and wallet and answers the door in only his underpants and Matt’s half-buttoned shirt. The blonde woman at the door only raises an eyebrow, hands over two greasy cardboard boxes and a plastic bag of other items and asks for twenty dollars. Techie hands over thirty and bids her a hasty goodbye.

They eat in their underwear and watch the first half-hour of the evening news. Techie is a particularly messy eater and Matt’s shirt could do without pizza sauce.

The news is later abandoned in favour of a hot shower, they are both exceptionally messy by this point. They cuddle close under the hot water, too tired for much else, lazily soaping each other down. Matt carefully combs conditioner through Techie’s hair with his fingers, meticulously rinsing him clean with the shower head and pressing a kiss to his forehead, pronouncing him perfect.

Towelled and blow-dried, they fall into bed, still a little damp in places and comfortingly shower-warm and well-fed.

Matt decides as he dozes off that he wants future anniversaries to be just like this.


End file.
